


The Huntress’ Fury

by arsenic_bite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I have no idea how to tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_bite/pseuds/arsenic_bite
Summary: Pounce de Leon gets attacked by a stranger. Nepeta is not happy.





	The Huntress’ Fury

In out in out in out. Air was pumping through Nepeta’s lungs like a windstorm as she chased after the troll that harmed her lusus. She and Pounce has been out looking for grubs and possibly bigger game if they came upon it to eat when a troll dropped down from a tree and slashed a knife across Pounce de Leon’s face. As her lusus screamed in agony, Nepeta unsheathed her light teal retractable claws and growled in the back of her throat, making a sound much to deep for a child her age. Quickly realizing their mistake, the attacker fled. _Oh no, you’re not getting off that easily_ , Nepeta thought as she retracted her claws and bounded after them.

So here she was, sprinting after a small troll with a knife in their hands as they desperately tried to outrun a very angry Nepeta. Of course she was faster, and the attacker knew this by now so they charged into a clearing and turned on their heels to face her. Nepeta didn’t slow down at all as she barreled into the troll that had attacked her lusus, grabbing the hand that held the knife and twisting it back, back, back until a ugly _snap_ was heard and the troll howled in pain. As they fell to the ground, Nepeta plunged the knife into the chest of the troll and another sickly _crack_ sounded off as she penetrated the ribcage and stabbed into a lung. The troll screamed again but started to cough as peritoneal fluid filled their lungs and broken fragments of bone punctured the lung itself. Nepeta could feel her heart racing as well as the other troll’s. One out of fear, the other out of excitement. But Nepeta wasn’t so cruel as to let this poor troll choke to death, so she leaned in and clamped her fangs around the troll’s neck and shook her head furiously, snapping their spine. The troll went limp in her mouth and she let them slump to the ground, dead.

She sat there, breathing hard with olive blood staining her mouth, basking in the aftermath of her kill. Pounce eventually came up behind her and nuzzled her shoulder, mewling like a kitten as she was still in pain from her knife wound. Nepeta turned and gave her lusus’ face a reassuring lick before removing a small empty vial from the inside pocket of her overcoat. She couldn’t just waste a potential source of paint, so she uncapped the vial and tore open the neck of the dead troll with her claws, collecting some blood for later. She would have fun documenting this hunt back in her cave.


End file.
